percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Story Begins Ch 2
Chapter 2 The final bell rang and everyone left the room; in a matter of minutes I'd be amazed if anyone was left in the school. The big man rose to his feet and took off the hat and overcoat he had on during the entire time class was going on. He turned around to face me and stared at me with his red…eye? He had only one eye, and I don't mean one was missing or covered with a patch; he had one huge red eye focused on me. "Your activity for detention," he said with a low growl, "will be to die by my hand!" I was to scared to even notice that he had smashed through the teacher's desk and came at me with his outstretched arms. Lucky for me, my feet were paying more attention than my head because in a flash I was running out of the room and into the hall closing the door behind me. The door didn't do much as a second later, it flew off its hinges and the cyclopes was in the hallway looking at me. "Ok, new plan," I said, before turning around running for my life. I had gotten a good lead when I saw Mr. Jenkins in the hall mopping the floor. He looked up with a smile and took a big whiff of air into his nose and his smile faded. "Nolan, run!" he said before whistling a tune and the wooden handle of the mop morphed into a spear. He then kicked off the shoe for his real leg and I saw a hoof like a horse or something. "I said get out of here!" I couldn't just leave him to face that monster, but what did I have to fight with? I ran to the nearby supply closet to look for something but there wasn't much I could use for a weapon, all that was there were some power cords, a bucket of water, a sledge hammer, and some light bulbs. I grabbed the hammer because I thought it could do more than the light bulbs and started to run back to Mr. Jenkins. As I rounded the corner I saw him poking the spear at the monster's one eye and seemed to be pushing him back. The fight seemed to turn however when the cyclopes grabbed the spear and pulled it away. He then grabbed Mr. Jenkins and tossed him in my direction causing him to crash into a wall of lockers. I went to run up to him and make sure he was fine, but he lifted his hand and just smiled at me. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said before fading into dust, the only thing left of him being his fake leg and a small flower resting on the ground. My feelings at that moment went from being scared of the monster down the hall to making that monster pay. "HA! That dumb satyr thought he could beat me, I eat satyrs for breakfast," the cyclopes laughed. I turned to it and ran at it with all my strength and speed. He just continued to laugh until the head of my hammer smashed into his rock hard gut and he stumbled a few steps back. "So, you want to play hard ball? Alright, let's play!" he said as the smile faded from his face. That anger I was talking about faded from me and was once again replaced by fear, but I was no longer paralyzed by it and could try to defend myself. He reached for me with his massive hand, but I ducked under it and hit him with a quick jab to the elbow. As he pulled his arm back in pain, I smacked him again in the knee cap and he went down to the ground. I was actually holding my own and the fear slowly turned into confidence. Maybe a bit too much confidence as I continued to hit him with a few more quick hits with the hammer before he yelled "Enough!" and smashed the ground with both hands causing the floor to shake. I fell backward hitting my head on a locker and my weapon had slipped away. He then lifted me in the air by my leg and my eyes began to focus after the sudden hit to the head. The only thing it got me was the ability to see how I was going to die, but being eaten by a giant cyclopes was a pretty good way to die if I had to pick. Then a small arrow imbedded itself into the monster's hand and it dropped me hard to the floor. I looked to see where the arrow had come from and I saw the beautiful girl from my class, the one everyone else seemed to know. She then pulled out two small swords with one in each hand. "Ok big boy, your fight's with me now." Chapter Three: I Bring Home Some New Friends [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins